


"Why me? "

by orphan_account



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Multi, N/A - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the first book I've written and decided to publish.. So **Constructive criticism** is appreciated
Relationships: n/a





	1. Sami Suski

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first book I've written and decided to publish.. So **Constructive criticism** is appreciated

The screams of the burning souls grew louder with each passing second. The flames grew higher and higher burning everything in sight. The smell of brimstone and burning flesh burning his nose. The dark lighting making his vision fuzzy. His ears rang from the sounds around him as he looked around. He tried to move but he soon realized he was tied to a metal chair. From the sheer heat around him, the metal burned into his skin. His screams were lost with the others as the tears couldn't even come out. He felt a hand grip his chin and force his throbbing head towards the other. The male with white hair smirked and his red eye shone brightly. He said something but Sami couldn't hear a single word through the loud ringing in his ears. The white-haired male clawed Samis cheek with what looked like black nails. Sami tried to scream out once more from the pain of everything but it was silenced once more. Soon everything went black but he could still smell the scorched flesh and hear the banshee-like screams that flew through the air. 

Sami woke up in a jolt the smell and ringing still lingering with him. He breathed heavily, now sweating profusely as his heart raced wildly. He looked around his darkroom with wide eyes trying to figure out where he was. After about a minute it finally sunk in that he was in his bedroom. The ringing slowly slid away but the horrible sulfur smell was still very pungent. The moonlight shone through the open curtains brightly showing his posters on the damage wooden walls. He slung his feet over the side of his bed and let out a short shaky breath. He ran his right hand through his long red locks and kept his eyes glued to the floor thinking for a moment. Sami had been having this... nightmare ever since his last birthday almost nine months ago. 

Sami slowly stood up from his bed, his feet landing on the cold hardwood floor, his body aching from the intense dream. He shivered slightly from the feeling and turned to his alarm clock.  
'5:23 am'  
He sighed at the time, with a little less than two hours of sleep, he wasn't going to be a productive member of society today.  
The tall male rubbed his eyes and slowly shuffled his way to his bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He placed his hand in the cold metal knob and sighed, opening the creaking door. He walked in and his body instinctively flinched at the very cold tile floor. Sami flicked on the light switch and the light that hung above the slightly broken mirror flickered before it lit up the room. 

Sami rubbed his throbbing head and groaned deeply from the slight pain. He closed the door behind him, making sure to close it quietly as to not wake his parents. He sighed deeply and pulled off his sweat-soaked shirt and threw it into the hamper that was by the toilet. The redhead looked in the mirror and his eyes wandered over his torso through the broken mirror. What his reflection had shown was a bruised and abused body. There were dark bruises around his ribcage area, cigarette burn marks on his forearms and a scar right on his hip that held the shape of his father's ring perfectly. 

Sami was glad his parents hardly went above the neck with their beatings, it was mostly because they didn't want themselves getting into trouble for doing such things. When Sami's parents would break a rib, a finger, an arm or an ankle, Sami would always say that he fell down the stairs. This was only believable because of how poor conditions his 'home' was. 

He turned gaze away from the mirror and let out a deep sigh. He looked around the bathroom and opened the ragged cabinet that hung on the wall and pulled out his depression and anxiety medication. The bottles rattled lightly as he opened them and shook out two pills each. Sami set the bottles down and looked over the colored pills in his hand wondering if he should take them or not. For a moment longer he thought about it before he grabbed the glass next to the sink and turned the water on. He filled the glass and placed the pills in his mouth. Sami gulped them down with the water quickly as to not taste them then poured the rest of the water in the sink and set the glass down.

Sami eventually took the rest of his night clothing off and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on not caring that it didn't have time to heat up yet. His body naturally shivered as it stood in the cold water. Sami quickly washed from head to toe. After he was done rinsing he stood in the water allowing it to fully encase him. Sami rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes, his mind reverting back to the 'dreams'. 

"Why do they feel so real? " He asked himself. 

The tall male didn't realize how long he was in the shower until he heard banging on the bathroom door. He slightly flinched and quickly turned off the water. His father's voice boomed through the door.  
"Get the fuck out of the bathroom boy! "  
Sami groaned and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying off.  
"I'm just getting out of the shower I'll be out in a second. " He said softly thru the door  
Taylor jiggles the door handle and tried prying the door open, "I said get out here now"  
As Taylor beat and seemingly tried tearing the door down Sami just wrapped the towel around his waist and waited for a moment.  
The hectic door beating ceased and Sami raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard the ruckus stop so quickly before.

Sami opened the door and cautiously looked around to see if he could find his father anywhere in his still dimly lit room. Sami took note of the now-destroyed picture beside his bed. He didn't hear the glass of the picture being broken but he figured that his father had done it while he was in the shower. The red-haired male walked further into his room to his dresser. He pulled out the drawer needed for his daily clothes and quickly pulled out a rather simple outfit.  
That consisted of black jeans and a 'Motionless in White' t-shirt, that's it. 

Sami went to put his clothes on before his door was busted through.


	2. Jonah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is still slow I'm so sorry.

It's been just over six years since Jonah found out he had Koro. Over the last few years, the two have become so close that they could separate and merge at will. They found out that this was one way to live the lives they both wanted and they could still be there for each other. Even though Koro lived with Jonah they still had different needs and wants.   
For as long as Koro had been with Jonah, over twelve years, Jonah could hardly sleep. Koro had to allow him to sleep for him to get any rest. Jonah didn't mind not sleeping though, he could get more done this way. 

The white-haired male sat back on his bed with the black journal in hand.   
"Hey Koro"   
Koro was on the opposite side of the room sitting in a maroon chair with one-legged crossed over the other. He had a book in hand and after he flipped the page he looked up to Jonah "What's up? "   
Jonah set the notebook down and ran a hand through his short white locks before he spoke with a look of concern and concentration.   
"Has Sami seemed different since we found him with the Man in White? "   
Sami and Jonah had been best friends since they were in pre-school. They were inseparable, attached at the hip most would say.   
Koro put his white bookmark between the old looking pages and closed the thick book. He watched over Jonah's features for a moment before he looked at the black wall and thought for a moment.   
After a minute he spoke up,   
"Actually I don't think it's him. I will have to spend more time with him personally to figure it out".   
Jonah took in a deep breath and nodded,   
" Alright"   
Sami knew about Koro, but he didn't know what he was. The only secret that Jonah kept from Sami was Koro's true identity. The lie that the two green-eyed males kept going was that Koro was an exchange student and they became friends and stayed living with each other.   
A few hours later it was time for the duo to go to school.   
Jonah had been laying down thinking about a few things while music played in the background. He got up and switched the music to 'Teeth by 5 seconds of Summer'.  
He turned the tune-up and slowly began dancing around his room as he found clothes. He slowly put on a black shirt and ripped jeans with high top converse.   
Jonah loved this outfit, he wore it whenever he could.   
Koro handed Jonah the brush as Jonah dancer by. Jonah took the brush and used it as a microphone. When the song ended he went to his vanity mirror and quickly brushed his already soft hair.   
When Jonah was done with his morning routine he went to koro who was still sitting in the same chair with no book this time and spun around.   
"How do I look? "   
Koro fixed his glasses and looked over Jonah before chuckling,   
"Good, you could use some color though"   
Jonah nutted his bottom lip out in a pout,   
"The only color I have is black so deal with it Mr. 'I'm stuck in my steampunk phase'"   
Koro grunted before she softly laughed "Ma made breakfast"   
Jonah nodded and went to open his door before his phone went off. He turned his attention to it and walked over, picking it up.   
He had gotten a message from Sami. 

'😵: Do you still have that arm sling?'

Jonah looked at the message confused for a moment before he answered back. 

'J: Did you fall down the stairs again? '  
'😵: yeah and I don't wanna go to the hospital for the third time this week' 

Jonah sighed reading over the message again. He then looked around the room and saw the sling on the dresser. 

'J: yep. Meet me at our usual spot and I'll give it to you'

Jonah then put his phone in his back pocket and grabbed the sling. He took it downstairs where he has met his mom, Lisa.   
Lisa was a beautiful woman, long pristine white hair with bright sapphire colored eyes. She didn't have a single wrinkle on her face, but her smile lines were deep.   
Jonah smiled seeing her waiting at the end of the stairs for him as usual. He jumped off the last step and hugged her, "Mama!"   
She hugged him back and laughed softly "Hey Joni"   
She noticed the sling in his hand and pulled from the hug.   
"Sami hurt himself again?"   
Jonah nodded,   
" fell down the stairs again"   
"That's the second time this week," She said concerned   
Jonah nodded   
"I know, it's a bad house he's in remember."   
Lisa nodded and took it from Jonah before heading towards the kitchen.   
"I made waffles today"   
Jonah's eyes sparkled as he ran into the kitchen and started making himself a plate of food.   
"Thanks, mama, you always know what I love"   
Lisa chuckled,   
"That's because I'm your mother sweetheart" 

Jonah smiled as he ate the food. He loved it when his mother cooked, she always made the best food.   
Lisa went over and grabbed a bento box she made earlier and placed it in Jonah's bag along with the sling.   
When Jonah was finished eating he got up and went over to the kitchen and watched what dishes were in the sink. 

Lisa spoke as he was washing,   
"Is Koro coming to school today?"   
Jonah dried off his hands with the towel that hung from the oven.   
"Yeah, remember he's just slow"   
Lisa nodded and handed Jonah his bag.   
"You two have fun today and tell Sami if he needs help that I can patch him up after school"   
Jonah nodded and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.   
"I will thank you again ma"   
Lisa smiled happily at her child before he quickly darted towards the door. He waited for about five minutes before Koro came down in a modern steampunk outfit. It wasn't overboard but it was enough to catch the attention of others. Jonah spoke up, "Ready to go?" 

Koro walked into the kitchen without answering and grabbed an apple before he went back to Jonah.   
"Yep let's go"   
Jonah then opened the door, grabbed his keys and walked out with Koro.   
Jonah shut the door and looked around. It looked as if it was about to rain. Jonah realized he had two jackets in his backpack and Koro so he didn't stress over it.   
The duo walked to their usual spot in front of Sami's house. They waited for about five minutes before the red-haired man walked out of his house.   
Jonah took in Sami's looks and what he saw was not good.   
The same was holding his right arm up to his chest with his left hand, he looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in twenty years. Sami's hair was a mess, his eyes were dull and his cheeks looked tear-stained.   
Jonah softly frowned and opened his bag and pulled out the sling. When Sami approached the two, without a word Jonah moved slowly to put Sami's arm in the sling.   
Koro grabbed the brush out of his own bag and smiled softly.   
"Lemme brush your hair while we wait for the bus."   
Sami didn't decline as Koro went behind Sami and slowly started brushing his hair. Jonah spoke up as he stood there,   
"Is it broke or sprained? "   
Sami shrugged softly,   
"It's hard to tell since it's been broken more than once"   
Jonah sighed and looked at Sami with a worried look.   
"Is there anything you need to tell me, Sami?"   
Sami looked at Jonah with wide eyes before he darted his eyes back down to the ground.   
"Besides I need a jacket, and your fly's down nothing"   
Jonah looked at the fly of his pants as Koro started laughing.   
Jonah groaned and zipped up his pants and pouted.   
"Meanie-"   
Jonah then pulled out a jacket from his bag and handed it to Sami.   
Sami had a soft smile on his face as he took the jacket from Jonah.   
Koro helped him put the jacket on and right as he did the large yellow bus pulled up and stopped in front of the house.   
The now trio walked into the bus as Koro put the brush back inside his bag.   
Jonah kept his eye on Sami as they walked the aisle.   
Since they were the first students that got picked up, the bus was empty. 

Jonah and Sami sat in the very back by the emergency exit as usual. Sami sat down by the window and leaned his head on the window.   
Jonah knew that Sami hadn't fallen down the stairs, he's used that excuse too many times. He wanted to get him out of that horrid house, away from those ghastly people he calls parents, but he didn't know-how.   
When Jonah sat down next to the aisle and looked at Sami who slumped over against the window. Jonah wanted to speak but he knew days like these it was best just show that your there. 

Jonah slowly moved his arm around Sami to not startle him, he then pulled the clearly mentally damaged male into a soft hug. Sami buried his face in Jonah's chest and Jonah looked out the window as he rubbed Samis back. 

Time went by slowly as the bus slowly filled with the students. In the morning it was quiet seeing as most of the people were still tired. The guy that sat a few seats in front of Jonah and Sami always played morning music, it was quiet but it was music like G-Eazy, Post Malone, stuff like that. 

The bus pulled up to the school and everybody got off before the trio did. They always waited until the last student was off before they got their bags and got off.   
Jonah lightly shook Sami and Sami sat up groaning.   
Jonah got out of the seat as Koro was already waiting at the front of the bus.   
Jonah allowed Sami to go first.  
The three got off the bus and Jonah was filled with dread instantly. He fucking hated it here and he just wished he could do online school.   
Jonah, Sami, and Koro all stayed beside each other with Sami in the middle as they walked into the chaotic school. 

Koro parted ways to go with his group of bandmates while Sami stayed silently walking beside Jonah.   
Jonah watched as Sami kept his head to the ground, it honestly looked as if Sami was having a hard time breathing. Jonah stayed close but spoke quietly "Hey Sami"   
Sami looked up "Hey Jonah" Sami softly smiled, Jonah could tell it was fake.   
"How's your arm?"  
Sami just shrugged and fixed the jacket he wore.   
"Without pain medicine, it's a pain in the ass but it's whatever" He let out a soft chuckle.   
Jonah nodded "Do I need to get Ma over here to get you some?"  
Sami shook his head "No no, I don't wanna bother her"  
"Come on, she's a doctor it won't bother her in the least bit," Jonah said   
Sami looked down and shook his head again "Jonah I said no... Please don't force it"   
Jonah groaned "Fine, but don't complain to me when it gets worse" Jonah stuck his tongue out playfully.   
Once they reached inside the school Sami's overall aura turned dark and Jonah knew that something was wrong. 

They arrived at their lockers and Jonah stopped Sami and turned him around.   
Jonah looked around just in case anyone was around and surprisingly, no one was paying attention to them for once. Sami looked at Jonah with confusion "Jonah what are you doing..? "   
Jonah sighed "Sami you've been acting really strange lately... You haven't written any songs or drawn or even play in basketball anymore... What's going on with you, Koro and I are extremely concerned"   
Sami listened for a moment before lightly laughing "Jonah, I'm just not inter in those things anymore I mean it's actually kinda bor-"   
Before the sentence was complete a basketball plastered into the side of Sami's head.   
Sami fell over holding his head in pain, "FUCK" he then turned towards the people who threw it. Still drunk from the night before kinda jocks, laughing and fist-bumping each other.   
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! " Sami yelled towards them   
Jonah placed his hand on Sami's shoulder "Maybe we shouldn't "   
The group walked over "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't, fucking pansy"   
Sami ignored Jonah and balled up his fist "Go the fuck away, I'm tired of your shit Matthew"   
The expect leader of the group of basketball studs stood there after picking the ball up. "What you gonna do? Fall down the stairs again" 

Jonah stepped between the two "Sami please don't, he's not worth it"   
Jonah could tell that Sami was fuming with rage. Sami snarled "I swear to God Jonah I'm ripping him to shreds" Sami went to lung at Matthew and Jonah caught him by the jacket. "Sami stop-"   
Matthew had been watching with the group. They exchanged a few snickers and whispers before the bell rang for the class to start. The crowd dispersed except for a few of the bulkier guys.   
Jonah had pulled Sami aside and looked him over "Sami, you don't need to be so worked up over it. I mean look at you all this stress is making your hair go white."   
Jonah pointed out the several white strands of hair in Sami's hair.   
Sami sighed deeply and gripped the sides of his head. "I want him to leave me alone, I'm so fucking tired of him pushing me around and making me feel like a piece of shit!" Sami tugged on his hair

Jonah kept focusing on Sami's hair, noticing that the red was being quickly replaced by short white strands. "Sami wait. " 

Sami growled and chewed on his bottom lip before he spoke, "I mean just because I left the team and fell down the stairs a few times doesn't mean you can use me like a fucking punching bag" Sami kept rambling. 

Jonah groaned softly to himself "Sami shut up for a moment"   
Sami looked up at Jonah as his right eye started shifting color. "What Jonah? "   
Jonah had a look of fear knowing exactly what Sami was going through.   
"Sami, I'ma need you to stay calm and come with me to the bathroom. " 

The jocks had given up on them since they were talking about hair. 

Sami looked at Jonah confused "Wha... Why? "  
Jonah grabbed Sami's arm and dragged him into the bathroom. Sami whined, "Jonah what's going on??"   
Jonah closed the door to the bathroom and locked it "Sami, what is happening is going to confuse you"   
"Yeah no shit"   
Jonah groaned and rubbed his forehead "I need you to just sit down and breathe okay? The transition is going to be hard"   
Sami looked at Jonah more confused than ever "What.the.fuck. are you talking about? "   
Jonah kept an eye on the transitioning hair, slowly it was changing into a semi-white color and shorting. Jonah picked up Sami "Eh? Jonah put me doWn! "   
The white-haired man then set Sami on the sink and turned him towards the mirror "Look"   
Sami looked at himself in the mirror and blinked a few times messing with his hair "What the -"   
A man then showed up in the mirror that wasn't in the actual room.   
He spoke "Good to see you in the outside world Sami, when you're not crying for life again"   
Sami had a look of horror at the man in the mirror that looked as he was standing next to both men. Jonah looked around the bathroom to make sure that he wasn't actually in there.   
Jonah was the first to speak after him "Urm, who are you?"   
The man in the mirror walked within the perimeter of the said mirror as he spoke "How about you ask your friend Koro, he knows me very well. "   
Jonah thought for a moment as Sami reached up and touched the mirror "How are you -? "   
The man got face to face with Sami, "I know that you truly know, you just haven't realized it. "   
Sami tilted his head a bit "Jonah this is the guy I see in my dreams.."   
Jonah sighed and placed a hand on Sami's shoulder. Sami didn't budge as he was intrigued by the man. Jonah whispered to Sami "It's best if I let Koro tell you"   
Sami watched the mirror closely "I want him to tell me"   
The man snickers as he punched the glass and it started to break. Sami jumped and almost fell off the sink as he started shaking. The man had a devilish grin as he shattered the glass and grabbed Sami by the throat. With that same evil smirk, his red eye glowed and with a deep tone he spoke "I'm Nikushimi, and I'll be your personal demon" 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for it being so slow it'll pick up


End file.
